the_tale_of_trollbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Court of Stromgarde Session: October 18th, 624 K.C.
The official record of the Court of Stromgarde Sessions of the Highlanders Accord as recorded below: Record Meldrek Crawford: It is with great honor that the High Command of the Legion of Arathor, and the ruling body of the Highlanders Accord finally meet for the first official time this evening. We look forward to the new future that these meetings will bring to the Arathi Highlands and the lands of the Highlanders Accord. Trollbane's might be upon us all. We shall now begin discussing the topics that have been prepared by the Legion Council. Mathilan Lionblood: Ahem... thank you all for coming here today. I stand before you noble men and women to mention a dire topic that has just recently come to my attention. I recieved a missive from a messenger a few days ago, containing alarming information. The information that I shall be bringing forth is quite a shock, really. Allow me to read the contents of the letter now. Greetings brethren of Stromgarde... just a few days ago we, the Kingdom of Stormwind, have learned alarming news. The Orcish Horde has come back from the depths of the Dark Portal to wreck havoc across the lands once again. We have already lost Nethergarde Keep to these marauding barbarians, and it is urgent that you send forth troops to the front immediately. Now I am certain you are all wondering why we would expend our time and effort so far South of our homeland to deal with a few Orcs. Though, it is far more dire than one would expect. These renegade mongrels have made it beyond the Blasted Lands, and have taken the fortress of Blackrock Mountain. At this rate, they might they might be engulfing our lands in hellish flame as well. We won't allow these bastards to topple us... It is our duty to protect the rolling hills that are the Arathi Highlands, and so we shall. That will be all for now on this topic. There is much to decide and I want all of you to keep this on your minds. If you see any of the pig-headed Orcs, I want to them to be killed on site. Meldrek Crawford: Are there any questions regarding his Grace's announcement? Yvthar Ironskar: Permission to speak. Mathilan Lionblood: Granted. Meldrek Crawford: Please step forth towards the dais. Yvthar Ironskar: If I may ask, has the Grand Alliance formed a military council ship to begin combatting and expelling this new 'orcish horde' from the steppes and morass? Mathilan Lionblood: This is information unknown as of now. Though, I would assume that some council has been formed to combat the growing threat. Yvthar Ironskar: Thank you, My Duke. Mathilan Lionblood: Of course... Meldrek Crawford: I do have some information regarding the matter. Mathilan Lionblood: Oh? Then I suppose it would be good to inform us all. Meldrek Crawford: There has been a council formed, though I was rather discouraged by its... lack of order and initiative. If that is all commander, you are dismissed. Yvthar Ironskar: Yes, M'lords. Meldrek Crawford: Now then, I shall summarize our recent success here in Stonecrest. As of three weeks ago, the Forces of the Legion have successfully reclaimed the Duchy of Stonecrest from the hands of the Alteraci Syndicate. In the process we have gained access to thousands of tons of raw material such as lumber, gold, coal, and steel. Those who surrendered after the final battle of Ordale were then taken prisoner and many were forced into service as footmen within the Legion, while those who committed serious crimes against the Legion and the House of Crawford were hung. Henceforth, the Duchy of Stonecrest and the Duchy of Carthan shall be the two founding provinces of the Highlanders Accord and shall retain the status of Consulate lands, providing them with extra gold in order to allow the construction of additional defense structures and various other required spending. That is all I have to mention for now. If there are any questions regarding this announcement please step forth before the dais. Meldrek Crawford: If there is nothing more, then I shall make an announcement. With the reclamation of Stonecrest, and the the recent rebuilding of Stonecrest, the House of Crawford has singed a pact with the House of Rosewither. Along with the pact, Lady Rosewither and myself shall be wed, and she shall be crowned Duchess of Stonecrest. If you have anything to say, Lady Rosewither, please do. Amellia Rosewither: As of now, I do not have anything official that I would like to say. At least not yet... Meldrek Crawford: Very well, thank you, Lady Rosewither. Amellia Rosewither: The I am willing to take questions should they wish to ask, If we have the time. Meldrek Crawford: I shall now move onto the next announcement for the evening. Most recently, the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, and myself had a meeting regarding the relationship between the Highlanders Accord and the City-State of Dalaran. During this meeting we came to some agreeable terms that were then put into a treaty between the two nations to signify a new alliance and trade agreements. Henceforth, the Magus Senate and Dalaran shall remain in a mutually beneficial relationship in order to ensure the security of both the City-State of Dalaran and the Highlanders Accord. If there are any questions or concerns please step forth to the dais. Meldrek Crawford: You may speak. Worstom: Sir, isn't Dalaran a neutral land? We've fought the Forsaken, and the rest of the Horde... Are they aiding us militarily? Meldrek Crawford: Dalaran is in fact no longer a neutral land. Lady Jaina Proudmoore purged the City-State of all Horde presence and has sworn the Kirin Tor to the Grand Alliance. Worstorm: That is all, my lords. Meldrek Crawford: Very well. We shall now continue to petitions. Petitioners please step forth to the dais and you shall all be called up once by one to speak. Mathilan Lionblood: Present your petition, Sir Ironskar. Yvthar Ironskar: Motion to petition for the expansion of consulates and vassals of the Highlanders Accord, along with the reclamation of Arathorian lands and defense of Trollbane holdings, as to secure and procure forth the unification of an Arathi state until the King's return. If I may elaborate? Mathilan Lionblood: Continue... Yvthar Ironskar: What is Arathi? A loose collaboration of warring cities and towns, that which are dedicated to the personal desires of their lords, is ultimately the bluntest answer present. As seen from our march through Stonecrest, by which the First Cohort, here, had toiled and bled in the name of this Divine-righted, beautiful, declaration which constitutes the defense of Arathi, it is necessary to, as Arathorians, nay Arathorians, but as -conscious- beings of thought, to re-unify to the peoples of this shattered land. Without a doubt, in witness to the strife of the many serf, it can be seen that while, once a land of the cradle of humanity, such is now the war zone of humanity. Arathi must be restored. In contrast to this diplo-guerra assault, there is the issue present of the new horde emerging in the south. Why do we remain here in the first place? Simply put, because another horde resides north of the Grand Alliance's holdings, gnawing at the fibrous strings of our resolve so as to spread into Khaz Modan and Azeroth their plague of undeath and evil-- such is why we must unite the lands of Arathi, to create in its stalwart manifest a proper nation dedicated to the defense of its people and that of, in truth, the entirety of the civilized world. Mathilan Lionblood: You propose such a grandiose idea... though I am personally not against the unification of our shattered lands. I have always been a supporter to unite against our common threat, but there are those who would not have it. They would rather remain despot of their plots of land, sheltered from the reality of the situation. How do you propose to enact your proposal? Yvthar Ironskar: The positions of one man do not represent his people. If it must come to it, then off with his head; he is disregarding the Trollbane dynasty and his loyalty to the King, which we fully represent. If not, hopefully then his people can be in control of their fates, to determine-- if they'd seek nay to join us, so be it, as we are merely to act as the provincial interim for Danath's return. Or, his heart turned by the Light's most Divine Grace. Mathilan Lionblood: Would not such an act cause commotion within the streets of the Alliance? Surely they would not stand aside as we enact these brutal policies. I believe this proposition has potential, if it can be enacted in a manner to not cause to much distress. Yvthar Ironskar: There won't be a messenger to cause commotion, simply. If I may elaborate, it is not as if these despots will be within every mile radius; many would seek to unify Arathi with us, as we are generous and not despotic ourselves. But, with the few bad eggs of the bunch, they must be thrown down the sewer, within that comparison. Diplomacy always comes first. Mathilan Lionblood: Have you been labeling those that would stand with or against us? If so, I would like an account of it to be presented before us. Yvthar Ironskar: Two; Beredric you spoke with, and a fellow lord in central Arathi, by the name of Altrias, I know is supportive of unification. Many more will follow, I believe. Mathilan Lionblood: What of Lady Dawnsorrow and Sir Dungalion? Yvthar Ironskar: Minor outlines in the mountains; they're not necessary to retaining the kingdom and its people, if they fully go against us. Mathilan Lionblood: If you can bring forth evidence that opposition your proposal would be minimal, I would like to bring this towards a vote. Yvthar Ironskar: This isn't to wait another week, M'lord. Mathilan Lionblood: It would wait for another session, I assure you. Will that be all, Sir Ironskar? Yvthar Ironskar: We cannot allow ourselves to be sloth, we cannot sit behind out mountains, my men haven't spilled their blood to allow technicalities to wave our right. Perhaps I've come off too hostile in my declarations, but I rest you assure this is, mostly, if not fully, offers of diplomacy and joining exterior members of the Legion into the Highlanders Accord. Mathilan Lionblood: Of course, Sir Ironskar. It is appreciated for your suggestions. Will that be all? Yvthar Ironskar: Of course, my lord. Veratos Lionblood: If I may speak... Mathilan Lionblood: You may speak... Ironskar, dismissed. Veratos Lionblood: I would simply like to speak out that U support Sir Ironskar wholeheartedly, however- Mathilan Lionblood: However? Veratos Lionblood: I hope that you understand the words, and the request of your Duke, and If you need any aid at all in gaining the attentions of supporters then you may count me as a staunch ally... But I would ask you, if you truely know it is you ask of your dukes and this council? Yvthar Ironskar: Absolutely. Veratos Lionblood: Then you have my blessings, may the Light guide you, sir. Yvthar Ironskar: Light guide you, Duchess Lionblood. Permission to be dismissed, or would Lord Crawford have words? Mathilan Lionblood: Lord Crawford, would you be against a vote for the proposition of Sir Ironskar's unification? We nearly have our entire Legion Council here, and I believe this discussion as perked up the heads of many individuals in this room. Meldrek Crawford: Indeed, I would be in favor of a vote regarding Sir Ironskar's proposal. Irth Iradius: Wait, unification? Mathilan Lionblood: Aye, you heard me correctly. Mathilan Lionblood: Very well, it seems that we shall be holding the vote for Sir Ironskar's proposition after all. Now this vote will only pertain to those among st the Legion Council. Are there any questions or concerns before we begin, Councillors? Rexis Lee Springfield: I do, Mathilan. Irth Iradius: I have one concern. Mathilan Lionblood: Councillor Iradius, then Commander Springfield. Irth Iradius: How many times have we tried this? How many times must we try to unify Arathor. It never works, it always ends in death and betrayal. Some of you may remember Lady Hellissa quite well... Mathilan Lionblood: Aye, I remember a certain Duchess Hellissa, though much has changed throughtout these years. The decline of several Dukes and Duchess have been apparent. Lord Darkreaver, the next time you are to ask permission before coming forth. Commander Springfield, you're in the spotlight. Rexis Springfield: Hmmm, well the question is Mathilan... will there be plenty of ale for whoever wins? Mathilan Lionblood: That has yet to be determined. Rexis Springfield: I wouldn't want my fellow Arathorians to be bored after this vote, now would I? Mathilan Lionblood: The voting session shall begin. We shall start with Lord Crawford. Yay, or Nay against the proposal to unify the Arathi Highlands under the banner of Trollbane. Meldrek Crawford: I shall say YAY, for now, however the specifics of the plan shall be reworked with the entire Legion council present in order to ensure that we execute this plan properly. Mathilan Lionblood: Very well, we have one vote for the unification of the Arathi Highlands unde rhte banner of his majesty, Danath Trollbane. Councillor Iradius, yay or nay to the unification of the Arathi Highlands? Irth Iradius: Nay. Mathilan Lionblood: Very well, and do you seek to provide a comment for your decision? Irth Iradius: Unification always ends badly. I am tired of getting stabbed or beaten because someone always has to clean up the mess. Rexis Springfield: Women love scars though, Iradius. Irth Iradius: I have enough already. Rexis Springfield: Fair enough. Mathilan Lionblood: We have one vote cast for and against the unification of the Arathi Highlands under the banner of the House of Trollbane. Commander Springfield, it is your turn to vote. Yay, or Nay to the unification of the Arathi Highlands? Rexis Springfield: My turn already? Very well, give me a moment to think, will ya'? Mathilan Lionblood: Aye, of course. Rexis Springfield: Yay, of course. It may be risky and it may leave to heartache, but we have the man power and ale to get it done. Mathilan Lionblood: It would seem we have two votes in favor, and one against unification, I shall now vote. After taking much time and consideration for this vote, I have listened to the opinions of my fellow Councillors and with that, I would like to forward my vote towards (Yay) the unification of the Arathi Highlands. With that it seems this session shall come to a close. With a majority of 3 to 1, we shall be enacting the proposal of Sir Ironskar to unify the Arathi Highlands. May Trollbane's name live on. Yvthar Ironskar: There is a full overview of assessment on the technicalities and prospects of the march to the wall, as I had it coined in this paper. Mathilan Lionblood: Aye? Would you like to present tehse assessments right now? Yvthar Ironskar: Speak, or would you read them? Mathilan Lionblood: Speak, I do not mind for others to overhear this. Yvthar Ironskar: First; the primary mission of the Legion of Arathor is initial diplomacy followed by, if successful, rebuilding and aiding in public relation. Many Churches are empty in Arathi; such can no longer be. If diplomacy does not work, and the despot or duke in power does not support Trollbane ideals, eschews Light loving ideals, then we may begin assault, after council. We will stretch from Thoradin's Wall, to Faldir's Cove, to the Span in gaining consuls to further assembly and convene, as equals, all, men of Arathi, in unity to determine the fate of this single nation. We will also crush the Witherbark and begin their capitulation and serfdom to further support crop and mining interests, if this is acceptable by the Council. As well, we'd like to, when all is finished, annihilate Lord Go'shek and his labor farms to a crisp; these are all quite blunt, if elaboration is needed I will do so on any topic. Mathilan Lionblood: Mm, I see... you may continue. Elaboration can be done on dates following. Yvthar Ironskar: Initial plan of goal is to find out the many, many, landholders in Arathi, and persuade their joining and approval, when this has been exhausted, if we're not in large enough control to proclaim a Northern March, those who do not seek joining we will not assault, we could always ally with them, after all. Mathilan Lionblood: Mmm, continue. Yvthar Ironskar: Unify Arathi, expunge the Scourge, reclaim the northern kingdoms and then sit down for a nice cup of tea when all is finished; prospects of the unification in chronological order. Meldrek Crawford: Very well, Sir Ironskar, I shall cut you off there. Mathilan Lionblood: Aye, that will be all for now. Yvthar Ironskar: Permission to be dismissed? Mathilan Lionblood: Granted. Damandros Harrison: Permission to approach the dais? Mathilan Lionblood: Granted, though make it quick. Damandros Harrison: Aye sir. I motion to petition the instatment of Lady Areiadne over there as an official diplomat the Legion. Mathilan Lionblood: Official diplomat? For the entire Legion of Arathor? Damandros Harrison: Yes, m'lord. Meldrek Crawford: Hmm, I will ask that you and her meet with the Legion Council behind a closed door session one day and we will discuss it there. Mathilan Lionblood: Aye, Lord Crawford's proposition would be best. There are those that grow restless in these walls. Damandros Harrison: Yes, my lords. Mathilan Lionblood: Are there any final petitions for the night? If so, please step up to the dais. Irth Iradius: I have one. Mathilan Lionblood: Councillor Iradius, you have the dais. Irth Iradius: Brothers, sisters, I come before you as a himble man with a humble request. I wish to take a small portion of our budget and us it to fund a weekly Gnome gladiatorial event. The arena will host Gnome wrestling, Gnome knife fights, and even Gnome races. Mathilan Lionblood: The crowd is allowed to comment on the prospect. Crowd overall opinion: bad idea. Meldrek Crawford: ...thank you, Councillor for that productive petition. As Lord Lionblood said, we shall now be moving on. Mathilan Lionblood: Are there any more petitions? If not, I will ask Lord Crawford to officially close this ession of the Court of Stromgarde. Speak or forever hold your peace. Meldrek Crawford: Before we do close this session, I have one final announcement. Please come forth, Lord Lionblood. Also, Commander Ironskar, please take to the dais. Sir Yvthar Ironskar, in recognition of your service to the Legion of Arathor, the Highlanders Accord, and both the Houses of Crawford and Lionblood, the Consulate offers you a position upon the Legion's Council. Do you accept this honor? Yvthar Ironskar: I accept this honor in gratitude. Meldrek Crawford: Very well then, by the order of the dual Consulate of the Legion of Arathor and the Highlanders Accord, I Meldrek Crawford grant Sir Yvthar Ironskar the title of Councillor and Marshal of the Highlanders Accord. Mathilan Lionblood: That of course, opens the spit of the status of commander. Those seeking to attain a higher status best be showing it over these next few months. Irth Iradius: May I speak, My Lords? Mathilan Lionblood: Granted. Irth Iradius: In the coming days I will be running a recruitment drive for a special team. I need men and women of all backgrounds who are willing to serve Arathor with all of their being. If you believe yourself to be among the best Arathor has to offer- please seek me out after this meeting. Mathilan Lionblood: Thank you for your announcement, Councillor Iradius. Meldrek Crawford: And thank you everyone for attending. Mathilan Lionblood: Now you are dismissed, Sir Ironskar, I believe we shall be bringing this session to an end. As Lord Crawford stated, thank you for attending, you are all dismissed. END OF SESSION Category:Documents Category:Court Sessions Category:Minutes